


内緒*

by heroin27karu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 碩勝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 是雨還是月亮。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	内緒*

**Author's Note:**

> 非現，OOC，PWP

不規則的雨絲爬滿窗面，彷彿置身於薔薇藤隔絕的城堡。

來人踏溼了他剛拖好的地，急不可待的親吻盡是雨水的氣息。韓勝宇連忙制止探進襯衫內的手以免在門口就擦槍走火，儘管金宇碩不是第一次如此狼狽地闖入、狼虎般地一見面就撲上，甚至也曾有過在玄關半身鏡前做愛的荒唐事蹟。他們是什麼時候成為凌亂理不出頭緒，但又簡單得以性愛概括的關係。  
金宇碩背對著他，費力地脫下濕透的上衣，看也不看就扔進身後的洗衣籃，動作一氣呵成，須臾讓韓勝宇分神想起上禮拜失手抓的痕跡，現在差不多癒合了吧。他來不及細看，金宇碩已經轉過身來到面前，正確來說，是穿著牛仔褲的下半身近在咫尺，還是半勃的。相識不算熟稔，卻深刻體會他奇怪的嗜好，韓勝宇意會到對方的用意，與內心的矜持鬥爭數分鐘後妥協。  
迎合不代表認同。他得說服自己，用一個行得通的理由。  
脫去包袱的金宇碩毫無疑問是個滿肚壞水的男孩，韓勝宇不樂意臣服卻總是被比他小的男孩耍得團團轉，年齡優勢形同虛設，這些男孩們彷彿是他的天敵，而最糟的莫過於同曹承衍結為連理。

——好吧、他不能那樣形容，曹承衍可是大名鼎鼎的製作人，區區一個前酒吧駐唱歌手是沾了他丈夫的光。  
誰知道幕後作曲家會在婚後成名，誰知道他們在最艱苦的時期互相扶持，韓勝宇拚命接駐唱邀約，屢次因為營養不良倒下也無怨言，下場是傷及聲帶。好不容易湊了錢就醫換得更為打擊的診療結果，造成的傷害至多是無法以歌唱為業的程度——簡而言之，韓勝宇失去了唯一的掙錢工具。萬念俱灰下獨自回到兩人承租的狹仄雅房，大學畢業沒多久的男孩直言正色，這次一定成，以後換我養你。  
上個月才搬進名人眾多的豪奢社區，偌大的愛窩大多時候只有自己一人，偶爾望著電視櫃上的合照提醒自己：這年紀的男人忙於工作天經地義。他摸摸胸口，承衍就在這裡。韓勝宇自認不該有任何抱怨，吃苦不過五年就發達了（他應該也算在成功裡的一部分吧？），相比從前有人等他回家，此時的他覺得難以啟齒的寂寞。

動作吞吐的手指搭在褲鍊上相當惹眼，韓勝宇沒注意直瞧自己頭頂的金宇碩嘴邊帶著玩味的笑，與電視上溫文儒雅的模樣大相逕庭，經由曹承衍介紹時也沒有破綻，本人外貌秀氣端麗，任誰都想親近。

「哥果然喜歡年下男，我不會失寵了吧？」  
當時曹承衍開玩笑，猜想年上的男人沒有受弟弟們歡迎的自覺。現在的金宇碩一如當時的態度不置可否，以行動證明，用自己的方式征服韓勝宇。

以嫻靜模樣為隱蔽的花紋，無人曉得真正的金宇碩是隻隱匿自身的肉食動物，身處佈滿暗礁的娛樂界如何不練就表面工夫，全憑外表優勢和能言善道獨闖江湖，沒少被有心之人背刺但至少沒有掉入潛規則的陷阱。輿論不免猜測或說閒話，然而他本身並不在乎那些虛構的可笑故事。在平凡大眾看來，他僅僅是手無縛雞之力、私生活無趣的平面模特，絕不會與隔壁友人家中的有夫之夫有染。  
面對因茫然等待而感到索然無味的韓勝宇，內心滿是漏洞待人趁虛而入，建立於近水樓台的有利條件之上，加之謊言和誘惑構成天時地利人和。起初是一塊解決外賣與一同娛樂消遣，後來韓勝宇嘗試下廚，沒炸毀廚房但煮成一個家庭的份量，是隔壁的金宇碩按響門鈴，一起守著他主演的電視劇首播吃著半硬的飯粒——明明跟曹承衍交往前習慣獨處，現在沒伴反而沒樂趣。韓勝宇不禁感嘆由奢入簡難，耐不住思念訴說自己所剩無幾心事，三句不離不在場的那個人。

承衍啊、那時候的承衍。承衍他又⋯⋯抱歉，我一直提承衍。  
別那麼說，但哥也多說一點自己的事嘛、就當作補償？

韓勝宇納悶地撓了下後腦勺，短短二十幾年平凡人生除了家庭、求學和工作，實在沒什麼高潮迭起的故事可以分享。他怕金宇碩嫌棄圈外人無趣，打開酒櫃櫃門作招待，想的是酒精或許更適合上流社會之間交流。若非酒精作祟，距離悶騷魔羯男上鉤的期限肯定會向後延期幾個月，加速進程對年底規劃進劇組的金宇碩來說再好不過，無神論也會相信有不可思議的力量從中穿針引線。  
彼時，斜倚沙發的年上男人哼起旋律，針織衫滑落肩頭露出半片紋身，呢喃全是酒氣，打撈聽者的心神以及從未有過的衝動——他被引誘了，他不可能會錯意。一次意外，兩次共犯，不外乎是臨時起意，不論是韓勝宇若有似無的暗示，還是金宇碩突如其來的拜訪，一刻春宵手到擒來。

再睜開眼睛，金宇碩捧著他的面頰，濡濕的吻落在眼皮上。在錯誤發生之前，韓勝宇早看見了那副眼神，說不知道是騙人的，再遲鈍也會察覺那就是以前酒客看自己唱歌的眼神，填充既是貪婪又求之不得的慾望。韓勝宇當然懂得怎麼散發魅力去吸引額外的不懷好意，畢竟那代表更多的小費收入，多多益善。  
成年人交往哪來的拐彎抹角，只要你情我願了當合法，保守秘密顯然比承諾愛情重要，濫用信任滿足私慾也是。  
韓勝宇從金宇碩的眼中看見了自己，悄然無聲地附和。我們是同類人。  
膝蓋陷入柔軟的床墊裡，金宇碩摁著他的髖骨插入，十指緊掐白皙挺翹的臀肉向外分開，這次是修剪整齊的指甲狠狠地刮在後腰上。韓勝宇倒抽一口氣不知是沒適應還是真的喊痛，他們確實好一陣子沒做愛了，可是他從來就沒跟上倉促的步調，卻依然能食髓知味地慢慢摩擦出潮水一樣的快意，久違地填滿這副缺愛的身體，即使那不能以愛為名。

褪下花鹿美貌的偽裝，獵豹終於現出獠牙。除了蠻橫不講理，金宇碩索討也不節制，傾心於在他的身上作畫，（像個男孩）以咬痕為傑作，以掠奪為傲，作為性伴侶是最糟的選擇——偏偏是韓勝宇最為棘手的對象。他一旦對上男孩，任何戒備都沒有了存在的意義，無限包容男孩所有的惡作劇，沒有例外。  
細緻的雙手愛撫每一處性感帶，乳尖被擰得充血紅腫，糖與鞭子並存，最近甚愛流連他疏於鍛鍊恢復柔軟的腹部。金宇碩垂著眼像極壓低身子喝水的鹿，出乎尋常地認真些端詳什麼。

感覺勝宇哥胖了，像又白又軟的肉包。  
「還是說懷孕了？就勤奮程度而言，似乎有這個可能性。」

韓勝宇可恥地發現自己因為天馬行空的想像興奮，埋在手腕的呻吟失序，自尾椎竄起如觸電般的酸麻。金宇碩像是感知到他的異樣，張開軟熱的手掌覆蓋滴著前液的性器，套弄的力道不亞於身後，雙管齊下幾乎要逼瘋韓勝宇，快感簇擁神智脫竅，拋開顏面求饒，痠脹感越發清晰，直到大腿內側止不住痙攣。  
男孩扳過他的下巴，嘴角沾到些手上的黏液，韓勝宇下意識伸出舌尖去舔，餘光看見金宇碩沉下了臉色。短暫的視線交流無非是場情慾的角力，縱使韓勝宇到目前為止沒有贏過，仍然有派得上用場的招數。貝齒啄咬伸來的指頭，就像剛才口交那樣順著指節吸吮。被挑釁的慍怒促使金宇碩施以更粗暴的對待，鑿開層層絞緊的內壁，欲融化他佯裝無罪的面具。

任何情緒在虛假關係中格外真實與荒謬，午夜綿延的雨浸濕窗框，朦朧地反射那張失去餘裕的秀麗面容。月色灑落同樣瑩白的身軀，胸口腿間皆坦露青紅吻痕，瀰漫由裡而外的淫靡，在每一下頂弄間皺眉泄出含糊的哼聲，液體牽連在唇邊竟分外純真。  
金宇碩厭惡置身事外的男人，是他拿捏不住的月光，卻不由自主地受吸引，雨幕都放輕腳步為它網開一面，促狹的微笑也清晰無比，招搖同等的惡劣。

他追求的也是那抹皎潔的光啊。


End file.
